


Rest Not

by heartstrickledown



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstrickledown/pseuds/heartstrickledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan/Rorschach. Rorschach has a sex dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Not

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
---  
  
  
Daniel hits the pavement, hard, and it is only after that the sound of the metal pipe connecting to fragile skin and fragile skull rings, echoing, and Rorschach has no time to react - there's a knife glancing aiming at his stomach and lower but the blood flutters away, strobing shadows over the alleyway and the cowl should have done a better job protecting Daniel it should have but it's pulled from his gaunt face and there are dark stains that are too similar to bruises and Daniel's eyes are shark's eyes, black and staring and dead except his chest heaves, his chest

and Rorschach can't stop curling in on the open wound but it's all right, he exposes the back of his neck to air, only air and shadows and shadows can't hurt not here, not with Daniel's soft face shining like a sunrise, like watercolors -

"Come," Rorschach murmurs, "Daniel, come." When Daniel rises, blood skitters down but his face is alive, it's

*

"It's all right, Walter," he tells him, rubbing the mask off Rorschach's cheeks as if it's paint and not latex, rubbing and rubbing until it's staining his hands and wrist and he wipes at the flush skin of his lips, stains them black and white - "I fell on soft trash, I'm all right, see?"

Only it doesn't make sense, goggles flashing like dead shark eyes, rolling, and the stains ripple over his mouth and he doesn't stop touching Rorschach's, Walter's, face, rubbing

*

His throat expands weirdly and Walter _told_ him that his tie would only be dangerous would kill him - the cowl why didn't he wear the cowl

his face on Daniel's hands on Daniel's wrists and he's bare as Daniel, clawing at the tie, and that's when his mouth opens when he can see the thick dull shifting behind his tongue

"Spit it out," he begs, "please, spit it out spit it out"

Daniel heaves and warm slickness splatters on his chest, writhes like maggots through his clothes and his glasses shine as Walter pulls, pulls at the tie because he can't breathe he can't open his throat wide enough he's choking, spit running down his mouth and

and it might help to lay him down so Walter does, holding a hand against Daniel's forehead where the blood is draining out and it's soft there and he coughs again, vomiting over the side of the bed, throat raw and red outside and the thick wetness falling out like a birth and Daniel gasps, arching under his touch

panting, eyes bright, cheeks smudged high with stark black and white and Walter can feel everything pliant going hard like blood congealing and

"Walter, Walter, thank y-"

*

Walter wakes, thrumming under his skin.  



End file.
